1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an eyeglasses assembly, more particularly to an eyeglasses assembly with eyeglass temples that are mounted pivotally to a lens frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional eyeglasses assembly is usually designed with a lens frame surrounding a pair of eyeglass lenses or a single eyeglass lens, and a pair of eyeglass temples extending rearwardly from two sides of the lens frame. Mounting of the eyeglass temples to the sides of the lens frame is conventionally done via screw fasteners. At present, manufacturers have developed several ways for mounting the eyeglass temples to the lens frame by using special structures and configurations without utilizing screw fasteners. These structures and configurations are specifically designed to suit various requirements so as to enable consumers to make their selections based on their needs.
It should be noted that the eyeglass temples normally overlap each other when stowed away, and are provided away from each other when in use for a maximum distance that is equal to the length of the lens frame. However, since the length of the lens frame is fixed after fabrication, when applied to a person having a face that is wider than the length of the lens frame, not only is the eyeglasses assembly subject to unrecoverable deformation, but the face of the eyeglass wearer is also squeezed uncomfortably by the eyeglass temples. Therefore, a kind of eyeglasses assembly having an elastic mechanism has been developed to improve upon the aforementioned shortcoming.
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a conventional eyeglasses assembly 5 includes a lens frame 51, a pair of eyeglass temples 52 (only one is shown), and a pair of elastic coupling mechanism 53 (only one is shown) for connecting respectively the eyeglass temples 52 to the lens frame 51. Each of the eyeglass temples 52 includes a front end 521. Each of the elastic coupling mechanisms 53 includes a coupling member 531, an abutting member 533, an elastic spring 534, and a stop 535. The coupling member 531 is mounted to one end of the lens frame 51, extends rearwardly from the lens frame 51, is coupled to a corresponding one of the eyeglass temples 52, and is formed with a mounting hole 532. The abutting member 533, the elastic spring 534, and the stop 535 are sequentially disposed in the mounting hole 532.
As shown in FIG. 2, when the conventional eyeglasses assembly 5 is in a normal-use position, the elastic spring 534 provides a constant urging force that pushes the abutting member 533 to extend out of the mounting hole 532 such that the abutting member 533 urges against the front end 521 of the corresponding one of the eyeglass temples 52. As shown in FIG. 3, the conventional eyeglasses assembly 5 is in an expanded position when an external force is exerted on the eyeglass temples 52 so as to pivot the eyeglass temples 52 outwardly to form a distance between each other that is longer than the length of the lens frame 51. In the expanded position, the front ends 521 of the eyeglass temples 52 push respectively and inwardly the abutting members 533 such that an elastic restoring force is stored in the elastic spring 534. As the external force is released to move the conventional eyeglasses assembly 5 from the expanded position back to the normal-use position, the abutting member 533 of each of the elastic mechanisms 53 moves outwardly relative to the mounting hole 532 by virtue of the urging action of the elastic spring 534.
Although the conventional eyeglasses assembly 5 prevents components thereof from unrecoverable deformation, its structure is complicated and its manufacturing cost is relatively high, making it a non-ideal design.